


Drunken Memories

by PlagueChan



Category: Christine - Stephen King, Stephen King - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueChan/pseuds/PlagueChan
Summary: I've been wanting to write a good short of one of my OTP's Buddy/Arnie for a very long time.  While trying to stay IC as I possibly but with a dose of OOC as well, but hopefully not too much. I hope ya'll enjoy it! <3





	1. Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a good short of one of my OTP's Buddy/Arnie for a very long time. While trying to stay IC as I possibly but with a dose of OOC as well, but hopefully not too much. I hope ya'll enjoy it! <3

Head splitting.

 

Muscles aching.

 

The sensitive flesh between his legs limp and weak.

 

The morning rays on the nerd’s closed eyes till he opened them.

 

Sitting up as he tries to get his barrens, he hisses with pain. A hot pulsating discomfort inside of him made him whimper with his limbs feeling sore as some spots on his pale flesh looked red. Seems that they’ll bruise later.

 

_Where was he?_

 

He’ll admit that he was thankful that his vision has been improving … strangely. He was surrounded by white sheets that covered a little bit of himself. Fully naked, he gotten a good view of his stomach, the uncovered part of his thighs, and his limp penis. 

 

“F--Fuck, ….” Arnie’s lower lip quivered, trying to regather his thoughts.

 

_What the fuck happened?_

 

The sound of snoring responded to his whimpering. Turning to his left, there was another man laying next to him. The sheets covering his legs exposing his back accompanied four scratch marks on both shoulder blades. The upper part of his body more tan than the rest of him. Ruffled dark curly hair covering his face very little on the other side.

 

It took a minute for Arnie to really recognize of who he was. When it occurred to him, his face had gone pale. The sickening drop in his stomach felt heavy inducing the hungover headache to further pulse painfully in his head. Covering his mouth to swallow down whatever noise would escape.

 

He needed to get out. Now.

 

Worrying less about the well-being of his rising anxiety and more worried of Buddy Repperton waking up and finding him there. Slowly sliding his legs towards the floor, he lifts himself up off the bed. The floor carpeted but was still cold to the touch. Arnie didn’t know where he was or even whose house this was. Possibly Reppertons? He didn’t know. He didn’t care to stick around long to find out.

 

Reaching out to grab his scattered clothes did not bode well to his hangover. To bend over and reach so lowly to retrieve them made his entire body sore. Putting them on was much more of a challenge with the constant movement of his body making him disoriented causing him to nearly fall over. Once completed, Arnie headed towards the door taking a glance at Buddy one last time.

 

He was awake. Eyes bloodshot red, tired and pissed off.

 

Arnie didn’t know why, but words had gathered in his throat. But, what exactly did he want to say? It shouldn’t matter. He didn’t want to wait any more further just for Buddy to get up and beat him senseless. Opening the door is when he made a dash for the door. No one to hold him back for him to make way to a familiar destination, home.

  


_..:Flashback:.._

 

_It was over._

 

_The day when Christine was smashed beyond repair, Arnie snapped. Cursing and shouting towards Leigh in a blind rage. The sheer look of terror and heartache was clear in her eyes. Unable to withstand it all anymore, she fled, leaving Arnie to mourn over his precious wrecked car._

 

_A few days have passed since then. Countless times he had looked over to that phone in the office of Darnell’s to apologize. To pour out his entire heart to her through the intelligible blubbering and tears in hopes that it would move her to forgive him. However, the attempts would be halted and would leave Arnie to slide himself down on the ground to weep, cradling to his knees. It was a pathetic sight. Luckily, he was shielded by the office windows that created a blind spot for him._

 

_After everything that has happened, Arnie didn’t have the heart to face anybody. It didn’t exactly help that just as he was going to visit Dennis a few hours ago, he had seen him and Leigh walking down the town square together. Casually talking and holding each others hands. It was a devastating blow. Shattering the last bit of confidence that he had to force himself to have before physically showing up._

 

_They seemed … happy. Content._

 

_“They seem to be doing much better without ya.”_

 

_A voice echoes to his left ear causing him to jump. Looking around him to see noone. Even when getting spooked about the voice, it sounded familiar. Sounding like the guy that sold him Christine._

_Shit, he needed a drink._

 

_Leaving the garage, closing the door behind him, he heads towards the liquor store. Considering that he was freshly eighteen, he could buy his own liquor … or at least pay someone to do it. Whatever gets him shit-faced faster. Whiskey, tequila, wine, beer … anything goes._

 

_A few people lingered around outside of the store, mostly smoking cigarettes as they were waiting for a friend to get what they need and get out. Parking in the lot with a car he rented till Christine could be repaired, Arnie just avoided making eye contact as he went through the glass door, the little entry ring above him going off._

 

_Wouldn’t be long till Arnie could hear obnoxious sounds of chattering from a few isles ahead of him. Hearing them to be familiar, but then again, he’s been questioning his insanity recently. Hoping it was just a group getting their fix and leaving._

 

_Though for a split second, he thought he heard and saw Buddy wandering around with his gang._

 

_His suspicions were correct._


	2. Dangerous Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned in this chapter contains slurs that may be upsetting to others such as F*g and Q*eer, so viewer discretion is advised.

Driving to the safety of his own home, he was first greeted with the scolding of his parents with “Where have you been?” and “Do you have any idea how long you’ve been gone?” and so on and so forth. Arnie couldn’t process it all with his ears ringing along with the jumbled up yelling from both parents and ran upstairs towards his room. Slamming the door behind him and collapsing on his bed. Being muffled by the covers of his bed gave him the liberty to scream in it along with a few sobs. Digging his fingernails into his scalp, his back twitched from the intense crying. Turning his head on the side so he could breathe, Arnie honestly just wanted to lay there and do nothing else. Feeling ashamed and confused, he curls up into fetal position. Letting the tears fall from his eyes as they slide from the bridge of his nose to the covers below him.

“Goodness, Arnie. You’re having a mental meltdown because you fucked some closeted queer? It makes sense.” The same hoarse voice reached Arnie’s ears making his curled body jolt. “Everybody at school thinks of you as queer that sucks cocks under the table. I suppose the rumors are now true.”

A cruel low chuckle came from the end corner of the room where the door was. Right behind Arnie as he was facing his bathroom on the bed.

“W-who are you?” Arnie managed to speak, his own voice heavy with terror.

“Oh, kiddo. You know who I am.”

Arnie honestly didn’t. He sounded familiar. Even on the tip of his tongue he couldn’t gather his thoughts together properly.

“Honestly, you being so forgetful is much unlike you. Especially since I was the one who sold you Christine.”

LeBay. Roland LeBay, specifically. Arnie’s entire body went cold. He didn’t dare want to move, but due to the internal reaction it caused him to go into a trembling fit. The old man clicking his tongue as he walks forward towards Arnie.

“Now ya ringin’ the bells in there? Good.” LeBay crossed his arms, no trace of pity in his words. “Let me help ya ring a few more.”

“W--Wha-- ..?”

“Ah, ah, let’s not play dumb, Cunningham. You know fully well of what I’m talking about as much as you know of who I am. I’m just here to fill in some blanks. After all, …. I was watching the entire time.” LeBay wags his finger.

It was as if Arnie could hear the grin plastered on the old man’s face. It was demeaning and only added humiliation to the embarrassment of the entire situation.   
“Kind of a shame that you don’t remember much. I remember the look on your face when he smashed his lips against yours. Rightfully so, you kept bitchin’ about god knows what. You didn’t even shove him away. Ya liked his tongue inside of your mouth, didn’t you? The taste of potent cheap whiskey.” LeBay stopped at the edge of the bed, “Oohhh, especially how it trailed down your neck. Did it feel good?”

Arnie jumped feeling two ice cold fingers sliding down the side of his neck almost causing him to slid off the bed.

“D-Don’t fucking touch me, ….” Arnie hisses, putting his hand on his neck where LeBay touched him.

“Or what? What are ya gonna do, Cunningham? Run to your ma like you’ve just seen a monster under the bed? Hate to break to ya, kid, but she thinks your fuckin’ out of your mind. Not that she’s wrong.” LeBay shrugs, “I wonder what she would think if she found out that you practically got fucked by the town’s lowbrow bully. Eight inches deep specifically, ..”

“Shut up!!”

It was more than obvious that LeBay was getting a kick out of Arnie’s reactions. From the looks of it, he was far from stopping. He wanted to break Arnie. To see him in shambles. To break apart right in front of him like a predator giving its prey such false hope before the final kill will commence.

“You can keep screamin’ all you want, but nobody can really hear me except you.” LeBay sits down on the bed, making himself comfortable. “I mean, if you don’t believe me, why don’t you ask the guy that took your v card? Or better yet the guy that smashed up Christine?”

Oh, no. Oh, fuck me.

That was it. Arnie originally wanted Leigh to be his first. His absolute first girl to lose his virginity to. Leigh wanted him to be her first. Both virgins to have a beautiful experience together, but of course, there always has to be something. With everybody that had taken a dislike (which is an understatement) to Christine, it lead Leigh to distant herself from Arnie. For so long he didn't want to see the problem. He didn’t WANT to see the problem. Was there ever a problem? He loved Christine, and she loved him.

Wait, …

Or better yet the guy that smashed up Christine?

Feeling his heart drop to the very pit of his stomach, it would’ve been obvious to really speculate that Buddy and his crew would so something like that. Specifically towards him out of everybody in town. The same guy that he slept with at the same day when he found Christine wrecked. All of this information swarming his mind made him dizzy and nauseous. Arnie could just casually act like nothing had happened between them and try to repair Christine, but how many days would it take to repress it all. How everyday would seem like he was trapped in his personal paranoia bubble.

In all honesty, he didn’t want to see Buddy. Arnie didn’t want to face the man that he had drunk sex with.

Suddenly there came a knock on the door, it was his mother.

“Arnie, there’s someone at the door for you.” Regina poked her head out, a faint expression of concern and fear in her eyes.

In his mind, Arnie was hoping it was Dennis. He could ask, but he wanted to see for himself. There was no way that Buddy would go out of his way to come to this part of the neighborhood. Does he even know of where he lived? Probably not. So, Arnie wasn’t worried about it.

With a nod, he goes downstairs to meet whoever it was at the door.

_..:Flashback:.._

_“Hey, cuntface. Where’s your tight-pussy girlfriend at? Actually gained her senses in leavin’ your sorry ass for a guy with better taste in cars?” Buddy obnoxiously chatters behind the aisles, fully aware that Arnie was in the store. “Can ya blame her?”_

_As he laughed, so did his brown-nosing clique. All that Arnie wanted to do is just get his liquor and go pass out somewhere that wasn’t full of jackasses. Jack Daniels, Heineken, and some Millers. It was a shit mix of liquor choice, but it gets one shit-faced rather quickly._

_Arnie got what he needed and paced himself towards the register. Showing ID n’ all, he purchased what he wanted and headed out the door._

_Just before he could enter his car, he heard the door opened after him._

_“Hey, shit head! I’m talkin’ to ya!” Buddy followed._

_Gritting his teeth, Arnie kept ignoring him as he walked towards the borrowed Chevrolet. Just before he could slowly start to open the car, he felt a strong force turning him around and pinning him to the car._

_“What the fuck?!” Arnie grunted, nearly dropping the alcohol from his arms._

_“When I say that I’m fuckin’ talkin’ to ya, I expect ya to listen.”_

_“God, do you ever get fucking tired of being a prick?” Arnie sneers, feeling bold. “Or at least get tired of picking on me specifically?”_

_“Nah.” Buddy admits, “I take joy in watching you shittin’ bricks when I’m around.”_

_“I’m sure you do. Kind of pathetic, isn’t it?” Arnie says, internally calculating on how to get out of his current position. “Any other poor soul’s dick to pull or am I just special?”_

_Getting tired of his cocky mouth, Buddy grabs hold of Arnie’s jawline with one hand as the fingers tightly grasp his cheeks._

_“As tempted as I am to make you have your teeth meet that curb over there, I’m feelin’ a bit generous today. Better yet, I kind of feel sorry for ya.”_

_Arnie could hear the emphasis on “kind of” in Buddy’s sentence. Frankly, he didn’t want any sort of pity from anybody. With the news of the breakup from Leigh to the wreck of Christine, it’s no wonder that people had begin to either fear him or share their condolences to the ones that knew him._

_“Heard that the chick from up the hills dumped ya. Sucks, doesn’t it?” Buddy grips harder on Arnie, “Heard ya snapped after seein’ your piece of shit car practically wrecked. No wonder she dumped ya.”_

_It was hard to concentrate with the distraction of the stinging pain that was brought upon his face. He closed his eyes for a split second before displaying a nasty glare at Buddy. The pure relentless anger swelling up in his chest made his body tremble._

_“Get. Off.” Arnie managed to spit out._

_Buddy hummed while forcefully turning Arnie’s head to the side._

_“A bit refreshin’ to see ya get this pissed off” He said, leaning down towards his ear. “Though I do miss the about-to-piss-your-pants look every time I held a knife to ya.”_

_“You really have changed, Cuntingham.”_

_With a huff, Buddy let’s loose of Arnie’s face and backs away a couple of steps. Putting both hands in his pocket, giving Arnie a lopsided grin. Arnie, jawline left completely red and bound to be sore, races getting the alcohol into the back seat. Scrambling his way to the driver's seat, he rushed to close the door._

_“Whoa, whoa, whoa where ya goin’?” Buddy grasped the car door, “We were just startin’ to bond.”_

_“Buddy, let go ....” Arnie sneered, his tone full of menacing caution._

_“You can quit with the whole intimidating charade. Look, as much as I would love to keep bustin’ your balls all night, I have a proposition that I think might be of an interest to you. You gonna listen or are ya just drive off and cry like the little cowardly cunt that you are?”_

_Arnie fell silent for a solid second or two. He could’ve just shut the door with all his strength and drove off like a bat out of hell to whatever destination was far enough from Buddy. Anywhere but here was fine. Go on and get drunk in a dark alleyway inside of the rented car and pass out for the rest of the night. However, the word “cowardly” was what struck a nerve. Indeed he was tired of constantly walking around with a tail between his legs and hide behind Dennis whenever he would get into a pinch. Being a cowardly lanky nerd that let his parents walk all over him. To let his bullies toss him around like trash. To let a wonderful girl like Leigh to walk out of his life for good. Worst of all, to see Christine all smashed with no mercy given._

_“What the fuck do you want from me, Buddy? After all these years of being treated like garbage by you and your ass-kissing group of sheep, you expect me to just listen to anything that you say?! After everything?! Now?! Fuck! You!” Arnie exclaimed, his blood boiling. “Calling me a coward, …”_

_There was a long pause. Tears welling up in Arnie’s eyes but he not dare let Buddy see. He turns his head away with his breathe heavy, gripping the sides of the wheel as hard as he could. From the side glance, Buddy was just … standing there with his hand still on the door. His expression didn’t show much of any sympathy or any pity at all. Arnie shouldn’t have expected him to, but it still hurts regardless. To finally let out what he’s been wanting to say for the longest time, but to give a bully credit that they’ll suddenly see the damage that they’ve caused was obviously a mistake. Arnie used his sleeve to catch the tears from his eyes, he placed his forehead on the wheel._

_“G-God, I fucking hate you ….”_

_“Are you done?” Buddy asked flatley._

_“No.” Arnie replied sternly._

_Arnie had a whole mental book of what he wanted to say to Bud. More or less, but he was too exhausted mentally and emotionally to keep going. Repperton gave a few short nods and finally let go, allowing Arnie to close the car door. The rush of relief was short lived though as Arnie saw that he was making his way around the car towards the passenger side. Opening the door and sitting down, he grunts while mentally judging everything inside the car._

_“Wha--”_

_“Just drive. My place, your place, the fuckin’ alleyways, behind the school, I don’t care. Just fuckin’ drive.”_

_Arnie just stared at Buddy with the most dumbfounded expression he could muster. Shaking his head before letting out an exasperated sigh before finally giving in. Nothing that Arnie could say or do could really make Buddy finally let him alone unless he agreed to this “proposition”. Whatever that would be. Finally, Arnie started up the car before leaving the liquor store parking lot._

_Throughout the care ride, it was more awkward than the both of them could really describe. None of them spoke to each other. Frankly, Arnie didn’t know where to go. All these raging thoughts of what location of which wouldn’t make Buddy complain about, but then again Buddy seems to be the type of guy to be content just about anywhere. He didn’t have a clue of where Buddy’s house was. His own home was out of the question. Maybe a ho---_

_Why was he doing this?!?_

_Arnie should push him out while the car was still in motion for destroying his car. Destroying Christine. Punch him, scream at him, just … something. Anything. Anything to make Buddy feel the same way that he had felt seeing Christine. Shocked and hurt with a pinch of pure blinding hatred. It was his fault that things are now over with Leigh and him. If he hadn’t smashed Christine he wouldn’t have lost it, making it the last straw. A scene that Arnie will never forget. Those light gentle eyes that he had grown to love in Leigh, were heavy in distraught and tears._

_“You--”_

_“Pull up over there.” Buddy speaks, cutting off Arnie. “At that motel.”_

_Arnie squinted to see of what Buddy was talking about until he saw the upcoming hotel at the end of the street. The large red neon sign shining to where it was starting to hurt Arnie’s eyes. Slowing down the car, he looked at Buddy._

_“You’re fuckin’ with me, right?”_

_“You got any other ideas? Any other places to go? What? You actually want to go to a fuckin’ classy hotel and spend more than what we have right now? Nah, unless you got any other location in mind, this is how it’s gonna be. We ain’t got time to be picky, Cuntface. Sorry that I don’t live up to your hoity toity expectations.” Buddy putting his hands up._

_“Oh my god, alright, fine!” Arnie made a sharp turn into the parking lot, “But I swear to god if I find a dead body under the bed or get bed bugs that’ll be your fuckin’ fault like everything else you’ve done in my life. I don’t know why I’m still listening to you.”_

_“What makes you think we’ll be spending the night there?”_

_“I didn’t say that we’ll be spending the night. Just to say whatever needs to be said and can fuck off afterwards.”_

_“Fine by me.”_

_“Fine.”_

_With the car parked, the two passive aggressively shut their doors. Arnie honestly couldn’t wait to chug down the Jack Daniels. Fuck the beer. Whatever got him shit faced faster in order to get through what will happen in one of the rooms is fine by him. Buddy handled with the liquor as Arnie went to get a key for the room. Nothing really special nor too shady as far as the motel goes. Looks pretty average. Walking distance to the middle-class neighborhoods to where Arnie’s house was, so it was pretty convenient. Saved the both of them trouble along with the costs being cheap._

_Paying for a room for the night, Arnie got the room key. The office reeked of the obvious old cigarette butts with stale alcohol stains on the floor. Pleasant. He couldn’t wait of what the room would be like._

_Going outside, he saw Buddy waiting. The motel lights dim with ominous flickers that show just how poor the maintenance was. Not a surprise._

_“Which room we got?” Buddy asked, liquor in his arms._

_“The one in the far end.” Arnie replied, showing him the key._

_“Fantastic.”_

_Unlocking and opening the door, the room inside, it wasn’t as bad as the both of them cooked up in their minds. The room smelled clean with no overpowering smell of bleach or any other harsh cleaning agents, a king sized bed had two large pillows fluff to the touch with white covers and sheets, a drawer with a lamp on each side of the bed, one lone t.v, a sofa with a table next to it, and a bathroom with a shower._

_“Well, this is …. Nice.” Arnie says, placing the room key on the wooden drawer. “Kind of expected something along the lines of blood stains on the carpet or cigarette butts everywhere.”_

_“And you fuckin’ expected me to be the one to complain.” Buddy rolled his eyes, settling all the liquor on the table by the sofa._

_Unzipping his jacket, he pulled out a bottle of smirnoff vodka. It was the one thing that Bud bought from the store as he saw all the stuff that Arnie had brought. Figured that he contributed somewhat. Not much, but having one bottle of vodka that can easily get one fucked up is enough in his book. The two of of them getting acquainted with the room, they didn’t know of where to start or what to say. They’ve gotten this far, so now what?_

_The two of them started with conversations about the proposition. The both of them going back and forth of each other as there were harsh disagreements and even levels of physical violence about the ensue. It didn’t take long for them to start chugging the beer along with the cheap whiskey as they start to ask questions back and forth just to halt on the exchanges of fists flying out to each other. The name of Christine continuously being thrown kept striking Buddy’s ears along with his nerves. Being the human ticking time bomb that he is, consumed the most alcohol. Arnie watched in disgust as he finished off the last can of Heineken. They both shared the Jack until it was all gone, moving to the smirnoff. It made Arnie wish he would’ve bought more alcohol._

_Little by little, everything was starting to become a blur._

_None of them knew who started it, but the both of them began to throw fists at each other. Arnie was the one to take the dive into tackling Buddy onto the carpet. Panting heavily like ravenous dogs, both of them took hold of each other's arms. Body’s shaking with every ounce of strength that wasn’t held back by the alcohol from Arnie’s side, Buddy kept his eyes set stone on Arnie as he knew that he had the upper hand when it comes to strength._

_The struggle continued until Arnie noticed Buddy below him, how intensely they began to stare at each other._

_Before the other knew it, his lips and teeth were clashed with Bud’s. The pungent taste of Jack along with the vodka in his mouth, but it was strangely intoxicating. It reminded him of when his tongue first met Leigh’s. How sweet and delicate her lips was and the velvety texture of the wet flesh within it. Buddy’s was rough, but what made up for it was the experience that Buddy had._

_This is so fucked, Arnie thought._

_But, … but …._

_Morals be damned because all of the times where the painful craving of being love-starved or even just wanting physical intimacy with another, but here the spark of lust ignited in his body. It could be the alcohol, but he didn’t care. Whatever will rid the loneliness._

_Lips separating, there didn’t have to be words to say of what they both wanted. Even when Buddy was on the bottom he succeeded in taking off his jacket. Sliding it off his arms and just letting it rest on the floor while Arnie threw his across the room to be forgotten later._

_Soon, the shirts start to come showing their bare chests to each other. Arnie sliding his thin frail-like fingers on Bud’s built chest as he mentally admired the strong proportioned muscles underneath the untanned skin. Buddy’s fingers were rough alongside of being chapped. Having his thumbs do a circular motion around the sensitive pink nubs above him. Arnie could only hiss as he arches his head back, swearing in a hitched breath._

_“Like a horny bitch on prom night, …” Buddy licked his lips, “You love that don’t you, ya little fag?”_

_The dirty talk coming from Buddy sent a harsh shiver down Arnie’s spine. He didn’t know if he should feel disgusted or beg Buddy to touch him more. The conflict raging in his head made him confused on what he should do or even say._

_“You’re a piece of s-shit, ..” Arnie managed to say before a moan followed it. “F-fucking bastard.”_

_Buddy could only hum in response._

_It didn’t take long to feel the uncomfortable tightness in their pants. Their erections suffocating along with the eagerness of wanting to be touched._

_They both decided to move to the bed where they continued to strip off the rest of their clothes. Legs intertwining with each other with lips pressing and letting go repeatedly until Buddy took the first move to grab hold of Arnie’s erection in his hand. Watching the smaller male beside him practically becoming puddy in his hand encouraged him to squeeze the hardened flesh hearing those sweet submissive sounds in his ears. Arnie digged his face into Buddy’s shoulder, planting little kisses on the skin. The distant smell of musk and cigarettes wafted into Arnie’s nose, but it was oddly comforting. He felt Bud’s free hand run through his hair, grabbing a handful of it and tugging tightly. It didn’t hurt as more so felt incredible._

_“Fuck.” Arnie moaned, using his teeth to graze against Buddy’s shoulder._

_Feeling bold, Arnie presses his canines against the skin not really sure of how Bud will react. To his mild surprise, the thick fingers that were curled against his hair tightened more. Buddy didn’t pull him away but just let him be, even helping with the pressure with his hand._

_After a few seconds have passed, Arnie pulled away to find that he had left a mark. It was light red with little indents indicating of where his teeth were. He found Buddy trembling with anticipation as it seems he took a liking to it. Rather more so as it was evident between his legs. Poking his belly button with a light smear of precum glistening from the dim nightshade._   
_Without thinking about it, Arnie took hold of it. The hardened cock in his hand smooth as Bud grunted by the touch. Whilst rubbing each other, their lips met once again sloppily but gradually managed to meet perfectly._

_God how Arnie missed this. As having his erection touched, he missed the soft touch of lips against his. Tongues sometimes slipping in before moans can escape._

_Coming to the conclusion that they wanted to take a huge step further, Buddy went to go grab the small bottle of lube along with rubber to make the process go smoothly. Even when drunk and flopping around about, Buddy was able to obtain them._

_Commanding for Arnie to get into the position where his behind was up and face towards the pillow, he stared at the frail pale body in admiration. How smooth to the touch Arnie’s ass looks. He wanted to sink his teeth into it just how the younger man did on his shoulder._

_Climbing back on the bed, Buddy put a good amount of lubricant onto his middle finger before putting some onto the puckered entrance. Arnie gasped at how cold it was at first. One finger after the other slicked with the wet substances until Repperton was confident enough that he was ready. A disappointed whimper came from Arnie before Bud could change his position to where he was on his back. Applying the rubber on, Buddy placed one hand on each knee spreading Arnie’s knees._

_“Ready?” Buddy said above him, lining the tip of his cock with the lubricated entrance._

_“J-- … p-put it in.” Arnie demanded._

_Didn’t need to be told twice before Buddy could slowly put himself in. The hot wet walls around him made him froze for a bit. The choked noises of lost self-control had left Arnie. Fingers tightly gripping the bed sheets turning white. With the lubrication doing it’s job, it was much less painful then how Arnie had predicted. The way that the tip of Bud’s cock brushed against his g-spot nearly drove him insane. Sweat forming on his forehead with his tongue out._

_The scene below him was quite a sight. Lowering his upper body to get a closer look, Arnie wrapped his arms around his neck along with his legs with Buddy’s hips. Arching his head back the volume in his moans were getting loud. Maybe even loud enough for the neighbors to hear._

_“S-shit, …” Buddy growled into Arnie’s ear, overwhelmed of how tight he was._

_“B--Buddy, .. O--Oh f--fuck ….”_

_Hearing his name come out naturally from Arnie made Buddy’s heart skip a beat. No insults, just name. It was a phenomenon that he never thought that he would hear, and he loved it. The sweet little mews from the nerd that he grown to hate over the years. He didn’t know if he should feel happy or disgusted. Probably both. The same was probably for Arnie as he was digging his fingernails onto the skin of his shoulder blades. Pleasure and hatred coursing through their bodies it wouldn’t take long till they’ve reached their peaks._

_Arnie was the first one to release his seed on his stomach. The shock of his orgasm making him arch his back sharply. Buddy followed along as he gritted his teeth to stifle his moans. Muscles spazzing and voices cracking, the two soak into their orgasms._

_Sweaty exhausted bodies tangled each other once the euphoric rush had faded. The sounds of fainted panting filled the room along with some tired kisses being exchanged. Eventually, sleep had seduced the well spent drunken men, the room now filled with content snores._

_..:End Of Flashback:.._

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Arnie whispered through his teeth, his heart racing at the sight of the visitor behind the door.

“You left your jacket back in the room, stupid shit …” Buddy replied as he threw it towards Arnie with violent force.

Arnie had catched the jacket but then placed it down beside him, not really fixated on it when literally Buddy was standing right in front of him outside. He turned around to see his parents literally staring at them to see of what would happen. As much as he’s annoyed with them sticking their nose into everything that seems to be happening, he can’t really blame them either for being concerned along with the fact that their own son had been gone last night. Of course they would be worried, but not something that Arnie wants them go get involved in.

“Is that all you came here for?” Arnie glanced down at the ground.

“You think that I would come all the way here just to return your jacket? Jesus H. Christ, Cunningham. Just …..” Buddy shaked his head, turning himself around. “We need to fuckin’ talk.”

Fuck.

Though he was right, Arnie could only put his shoes on and let his folks know that he’ll be stepping out for a few. Closing the door behind him as he followed Buddy to … wherever their walk would take them to.

“Do you remember ….. anythin’?” Buddy starts, putting his hands inside of his jacket pockets.

It’s all bits and pieces to say the least. He didn’t know of what Buddy wanted to hear, but he can only hope that he doesn’t remember as much as he does. Both of them were too far gone to really have their brains to register any cognitive thought. Even if Arnie wanted to, he couldn’t put a finger of any of the events that happened.

“I honestly don’t, I won’t lie to you. All I remember is you being a total dick and making me drive to a shady motel to ‘talk’ and then everything became a blur. That’s all, …” Arnie lowered his head, keeping his gaze on the sidewalk. “I think we tried punching each other but it didn’t work, ..”

“I remember you moaning a lot.” Buddy admitted, “but other than that … shit, ya got me.”

“God, ….” Arnie groaned, feeling the headache pulsating behind his eyes.

Running his fingers through his face to his hair, Arnie could only slow down his walking as he tries to process everything. Buddy notices as he follows the same speed. He was by no means a guy that was all about “heart-to-heart” talk. All he ever knew was to talk like the town’s jackass with a pinch of malicious anger. All those repressed actions that he had shown last night was like a sliver of what he can manage to give out even in a drunken state.

“I don’t regret it.” Buddy suddenly mumbled.

“What?”

“Last night. Everything that happened, I don’t regret it.” Buddy repeated with an agitated snarl. “Do you?”

What a question.

Arnie felt an immediate yes forming in the back of his throat, but he couldn’t find himself to say it. Why? In some shape or form did he enjoy it? He couldn’t say. If he could remember, then maybe he would have more of a definite answer. Right now, he didn’t.

“I … I don’t know.” Arnie crossed his arms, his gaze away from Buddy.

“You don’t know?” Buddy rose an eyebrow, an offended tone accompanied his words.

“I don’t know! Fuck, I don’t know! Don’t fucking stand there and look at me thinking that you deserve a better answer! What should’ve happened was just fuckin’ talk! That’s what we agreed on! And then it escalated to, … that.” Arnie exclaims, “Of all people, it’s with you …”

“Will you keep your fuckin’ voice down? Wake up the whole neighborhood why don’t ya?” Buddy gave Arnie a punch on the arm, “Look, the entire thing was fucked, I’ll admit that. Nothin’ we can do about it now.”

“I know that, Bud. I just don’t know of what to think of it, that’s all, alright? Can’t I just leave it at that?” Arnie rubbed the spot where Buddy punched him, “This hangover isn’t exactly helping either.”

“No shit, …” Buddy harshly exhaled.

All in all, Arnie wished that it was all just some nasty dream, but like Buddy said that there was nothing that they can do about it now except maybe move on from it. He needed some time to think about it and god only knows of the countless days ahead that it’ll plague his mind.

“Sounds like you two shitters need another round of a good fucking.”

The familiar voice of LeBay came from the house to the right of Arnie. He saw him just … standing on the wooden porch as he leaned against the beam. That cruel grin of his that complimented the shade on his face made him all the more intimidating. All the color drained from Arnie’s face. Trying to calm himself down, he could hear the mocking chuckle of the dead old man. Feeling like he was going to up-chuck, Arnie stops in his tracks.

“B-Bud, I think I’m just gonna head back home. I’m, … really not feelin’ all that good.” Arnie rubbed his arm, voice trembling. “A-aftermath of the hangover, y-y’know?”

Buddy turned his head towards Arnie to see him practically spooked. He knew that expression of fear in those silver eyes of his. Buddy would know, he’s scared him shitless plenty of times to where he was welcomed with it. As much as he would like to talk more, it was best to let things go for now. His folks would probably start calling the cops if he didn’t return sooner.

“S’ fine. I gotta head back home anyways, so ... “ Buddy shrugs, “I still want to keep this conversation goin’. Not today, but … y’know.”

“Y-Yeah, I guess.” Arnie nods, “I’ll ……, see you later.”

“Ta-ta for now.”

Buddy kept walking as he raised a hand up signaling his goodbye. Arnie returned the goodbye even if Buddy didn’t see it, he still felt it was necessary to. Watching Buddy vanish turning into the next block he turned himself around and head back home. LeBay was gone from the house that they’ve passed only to meet it again with no sign of him, thankfully. Taking a deep breath and exhaling out slowly, it helped calm his nerves. What he needed was some good sleep. Pass out for the next sixteen hours seem ideal.

Strange to feel so many emotions hitting him all at once in one day accompanied with the weight of emptiness in his heart.

What a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and I actually may or may not make a sequel to this but who knows c: Honestly, this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written, but I hope ya'll enjoyed this none of the less <3


End file.
